Soundtrack of a Daywalker
by EB-Lamborghini
Summary: Elody needs one thing in life... revenge, her eyes burn with a hatred so passionate that the very air seems to shrink from her... what happened to this innocent little assassin to make her so vindictive? (read and review if you want any more chapters)


Her back was thrust up against the wall, a male in all his glory of the same species holding her there. Her midnight hair, so black it gleamed burgundy in the twilight lighting of the darkened club fell in waves over her shoulders to brush tantalizingly between their mutually moving bodies. They ground like their pelvic bones would sprout out of their skin if they ever stopped. Her crimson eyes seemed to be entrapped by him and he alone as if they were the sole beings in the laser lighted room, but I knew otherwise. I knew she had seen me, entering the club as no one else did. To them I was invisible; I blended in, simply one of many. I was a professional, lying was in my blood, she knew this, could sense me, smell me she could see through everything I had ever done, every trick I had ever performed and every life I had ever ensnared. She had known me, better then I knew myself, better then I had ever hoped to know her, and that is why she had to die.

My eyes had never left the entwinement of their bodies, and hers had never left me, she might know me, but I had changed. She would never know what I had learned or who I had learned it under, I may not be able to lie to her, but I could still deceive her. I slowly rose from my seat in the corner of the club and began to stride towards my prey. As I stood my deep brunette hair cascaded down my back to catch the light in a flourish of deep blues and violets. My tri-colored eyes glinted in the darkness, shining indigo, mica and lightest sky blue. A leather, ebony trench coat billowed behind me and outlined my curved body encased in a black vinyl bustier with matching combat boots and tight pants that set off ever portion of my lower body to perfection. When I was younger I had been an assassin, killing from the farthest possible position, but I had changed now I was dead, or undead. Then again, after all she was still my sister.

To her knowledge I would never kill her, not my own sister, not even after what she had done to me, and never from this close. I came to a stop in front of her. She looked up at me, pretending to notice me for the first time, we both knew she was lying; still she kept up the act, for the sake of the audience as she used to say. "Sithera..." I hissed at her. "Sweet, innocent Elody" she replied. "Are you here to form a treaty or to trade insults?"

"Oh Sithera, have you grown so naive as to believe that is what I truly desire?"

She sighed and roughly pushed the human male off of her. Lucky for him he was smart and backed away immediately; it was either that or stick around to see what would happen and most likely get killed in the process. Fury grew readily in her vivid eyes, the same fury that used to make my cringe in terror, but no more. She grasped the back of my neck with long fingers, "Elody, you of all people should know by now not to _fuck with me_!" I let her think she had gained the upper hand, "the question is not weather I have learned not to fuck with you, but weather you have learned not to fuck with ME!" I whispered into her ear. She laughed out loud, "and what exactly can you do to me poor, sweet, innocent Elody?" My eyes narrowed to slits a second before I grabbed her arm and dug my intensely sharp nails into it, the laughter died in her throat. I gave her no time to fight back as I whipped both of her arms painfully behind her head and twisted, she screamed out in torment as I bore her down to the floor with me. As we hit the floor she twisted her head around just in time to see my fangs ready to sink into the supple, bare flesh of her neck. Her scream this time was of terror, yet as before no one seemed to hear her. My fangs gladly penetrated her yielding flesh, I tore out a large fleshy chunk of her neck, and tendons hung in the air above her, as fresh crimson blood poured onto the ground around her dying shell of a body. I slowly turned her to face me, I leaned in close to her "you see now Sithera? This is all I have ever wanted, and now here you are dying in the dirt like the piece of filth that you are, you have hit rock bottom, this is where you will die unnoticed and un-helped in a pool of your own blood and not a single person in here will ever care." With these last words I rose and turned to leave, knowing with every stride I took that this departure would be the last thing my sister would ever see. She had known me, betrayed me and so she had died


End file.
